


nocturne op.9 no.2 (our fairytale)

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, first nct fic debut from me??, i felt like i didn't do justice towards the end???, i love johnil so much can i self proclaim myself captain of the johnil fic otp??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny plays Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2 to remember Moon Taeil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nocturne op.9 no.2 (our fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Johnny is a pianist in a secluded, dingy bar. Taeil, who has too much money to burn but too little time to live before his arranged marriage, invites him on a trip around the world.

Perhaps it was the way the pianist had played Chopin’s Nocturne Op.9 No.2, a piece far too ‘classy’ for a secluded, dingy bar filled with a bunch of rowdy college seniors having their drink out nights and some noisy, drunken overtime white collar workers whom have their weekly ‘gathering’ that Moon Taeil finds himself going to the bar frequently every late Saturday despite the ambience of the place.

He believed it was a few weeks back, about two to three weeks at least, that Taeil fell in love with the way the dark haired pianist would lay his long, slender fingers gently on the white piano keys and started playing the Chopin piece. It _lured_ him to the bar like a siren’s song calling upon unwary sailors onto rocks. And unknowingly, it became an unwritten schedule for the brunette to find his way into the bar, calling a drink or two and made himself comfortable at the closest seat he can get to the pianist.

Tonight was no different. The pianist had finished his usual Chopin piece and had moved on to the next song segment – a popular pop song Taeil recognized as it would be played _uncontrollably_ often on radio stations. The pianist is passionate as he plays his pieces; a characteristic Taeil quite like and admire and had the brunette noticed the little details like how the pianist would crease his brows tight when he plays a fast song and how gentle the pianist eyes would look when the male plays a gentle and mellow song. _Perhaps_ , Taeil was simply infatuated.

The clock strikes half past eleven that the dark haired pianist ends his session for the night; his last song being a dedicated piece to an old, loving couple who had requested for him to play Stevie Wonder’s Isn’t She Lovely to which was a song the old couple had used during their proposal years before. The brunette had stared longingly at the couple, wondering if he had to do the same later on – having and sharing a ‘special’ song with someone else. After the performance and the reminiscing proposal scene from the old couple, Taeil bought the pianist a drink for the first time and even tried to strike a conversation up with the male. 

“Hi.” The brunette started off simple yet awkward, his hands busy holding two glasses but placed one on the piano top board hinge for the other male. The pianist looks up from putting his piano scores into his bag and offers a smile with a soft reply of ‘hello’.

Admittedly, Taeil found the male’s voice just as wonderful, if not more, like the pianist’s piano playing. It was little light-toned from what the brunette had expected but it suited the pianist, if not, matched the male’s personality well. Taeil then snapped out from his wondering thoughts as he cleared his throat lightly as a precaution so his voice wouldn’t crack as he tries to talk and motion the pianist to the glass he had placed on the piano top. “For you.”

The pianist raised his brow, more with amusement than curiousity before he flashed a smile at Taeil and thank the male for the treat. “I’m Johnny. And... you are?” Johnny settled his bag on the piano fallboard as he gets a hold of the paid drink to take a sip of the liquor in it.

“Taeil. Taeil Moon.” The brunette replies almost immediately as the other male sipped his drink before placing it back on the piano top surface and raised his brow. “Korean?” the latter questioned in Korean language, which took the brunette aback at the fluency of the pianist’s knowledge of the foreign language before he nodded in reply to the male’s question and switched language accordingly to continue on. “But I’ve been staying here for years. Since a child actually.”

The dark haired male replied with a soft exclamation of an ‘oh’ before he flashed another smile at the brunette and switches back to English as he gestured for the other male to settle himself in a seat to where Taeil had sat earlier when Johnny was performing. “I was born here. But one side of my parent is Korean so we speak the language sometimes at home.”

“ _Oh?_ That’s pretty amazing. Both my parents are Korean so it was a language I grew up with. English was developed when I was here studying in preschool though. But hey, enough about me? I like your piano playing though.” Taeil settled himself comfortably to his former seat from earlier as he now takes a closer look of the pianist whom he had been admiring from a distance. Johnny is handsome, even more up close and has beautiful smile that Taeil would compare to the beauty of roses, or not, because the male’s beautiful smile could not even compete or even be compared to the beauty of roses for it was _that_ beautiful.

Johnny emitted a soft laugh (that seems to ring like choirs of angel singing to the brunette’s ears). “Thank you. I rarely have people compliment me though so it’s a big deal,” the dark haired male mentioned and takes more sip of his drink before calling another glass from the familiar bartender who seem to know what Johnny’s regular drink is. 

Taeil is surprised, for the fact the other male wasn’t complimented often and he tried not to fall for Johnny’s laughs as well. “Focus Taeil.” he mumbles inaudibly to no one in particular but himself before he turned his attention to the other male, who is now his company for the remaining of the night. “Well I have been here for weeks. I really like your piano playing and that was what caught my attention and got me to stay.” Taeil mentioned, softly but enough for the other male to hear despite the sounds from the table of college seniors, screaming ‘chug, chug, chug’ to their peers. The other male smiled wider. “You’re really generous with your compliments, Taeil Moon. And we’ve _just_ met.”

“Well I supposed sweet talking has always been my thing? It means well though- I _meant_ what I said.” The brunette reasons his earlier statement quickly to prevent any misunderstanding though to only earn yet another fit of soft laughter from the other male. “Oh really? Well aren’t you interesting, Taeil Moon.” Johnny spoke, his voice hushed as he leans close to the brunette after he got his order from the bartender. The pianist smiled. “Tell me _more_ about you.”

-

It was too cold when Taeil woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding; one where there is an overview window in comparison to his not-so-open yet grand ones back in his house. There is also an unfamiliar figure next to him – a mop of messy dark haired in sight though the figure’s face was buried under the mess of a blanket whom the latter had himself snuggled up to. It didn’t take Taeil long for him to recognize the other person was Johnny though but a follow-up immediate response was made as the brunette checked to see if he had his clothes on because he didn’t want to find himself having some one night stand with the sleeping pianist. Thankfully he still has his clothes from the night before and so does the other male when the brunette saw the peeking sight of the dark haired male’s clothing. Soon, the other male shifted to his wake and Taeil froze for a bit for the fact that the other male is in bed with him and for the lingering pain to his head, probably the aftermath from last night.

“Well good morning to you too.” The other male mumbled, his voice laced with sleepiness and roughness as the male stirs for a bit more before he sat up while rubbing his sleepiness and stringing pain of a headache away. Taeil gave him a confused expression because the other male’s reaction is far too accepting and normal because i) they’re in this odd and unfamiliar situation ii) they’re sharing a bed which is weird seeing how they have _only_ officially met last night.

“Good morning..? Where are we?” the confused brunette asked the other male who got up from the bed and stretched his sleeping limbs before turning over to the questioning male and raised his brow at the male.

“You don’t remember? Probably because you drank too much- I did too but long story short, we talked about you inviting me to travel the world with you and I thought you really meant it as a joke but you got us flight tickets and we didn’t even packed any clothes but because you have a short period of ‘freedom’ or so you said so here we are _now_ in Hawaii.” Johnny laughed as if it was a normal occurrence for him to wake up and be in another country the next time he open his eyes.

“I did?” Taeil asked again, this time with disbelief than confusion as he got off from the bed and walked towards the window to see for himself if they were in Miami. As much as Taeil would want to deny, they _truly_ are in Miami. It didn’t take long enough for Taeil to recall that he had really did what he did.

“Believe me now that you’ve seen with your very own pair of eyes?” Johnny laughed, more to his own amusement than to tease the older male. “C’mon let’s get breakfast and you can tell me your plans after this – wherever you want us to go that is. You’re in charge of that as _you_ havesaid earlier on the flight.” Johnny spoke a little too fast (or much) for the other male to digest everything that was said. Without thinking much, the taller male more or less had to help the other male and be his guide instead until the brunette had stomach everything that was reality (and his breakfast).

The both of them decided that maybe Taeil was too drunk the night before but now they’re here in Miami, Taeil might as well spend it with someone he ‘likes’ before he wears a band to his finger. At some point even, they had made other plans, things and places that involved travelling to other countries even and doing whatever pastime and hobbies they like. Johnny was more ecstatic than surprised by the amount of cash the other male has in his bank account (or to his plastic cards). It’s weird, Taeil decided, for him to travel with someone he’s probably infatuated with for days to some other countries but if it helped distract the male from his future arranged plans then be it. Besides, what other harm could there be? (And not to mention, he liked seeing the pianist smile.)

Johnny liked playing the piano _more_ than anything ever. Taeil found out more about the other male in the span of their ‘holiday’. The dark haired male took up piano playing when he was 6, a tender age of a child. It was his grandmother that had encouraged him, saying that she liked him playing the piano and how it made her feel happy and how it had reminded her of his grandfather whom had passed away in a war but had used to play for her. That being his motive, Johnny had strived to learn the piano and most of his grandmother’s favourite song on the musical instrument. That aside, Taeil had learned that Johnny had never been anywhere outside Chicago, his love for seafood and chicken, the other male’s never ending energy for sports and his never ending love for movies.

Days passed easily when you’re having fun, and that’s probably why it’s already the last day before both Taeil and Johnny had to fly back to Chicago – one off to get married, and the other doing whatever he was supposed to be doing; playing piano in that old, dingy bar. They’re at Paris now and it is currently night time as both male are laying down on the rooftop, on some sort of picnic mat after their plans for dinner earlier. It would be a lie to say if Taeil won’t miss this because i) he finds comfort in Johnny whom had been a very nice company the entire week and had he learned a lot of news things about the other male and ii) the brunette didn’t really like the fact that he was set on an arranged marriage but he is a filial son who only acts according to his parents’ wishes and finally, iii) he would be lying if he denied the fact that he never had some sort of attraction for the other male, especially since the first time he saw the other male.

“Taeil?” a hushed voice spoke out of the blue as the brunette snapped out from his thoughts when he hears the other male call out his name. The other male still has his sight to the night scenery above them as the Taeil turned to look at the latter. He comes in sight of the pianist who’s awe-struck albeit in silence after the other male calling his name out. The brunette replied with a soft questioning ‘yes?’ and waited for the other male’s response.

It took a while for the dark-haired male to response but the male then turned to share an exchanged look with the former before plastering a smile to his lips and muttered a soft ‘thank you’. Taeil blinked then asked, “What for?”

“Just because.” The other male replied softly, turning his attention back to the night scenery above him with the same smile he still has plastered. “Tomorrow’s our last day… before we fly back.” The male continued after a while before the silence got awkward, his eyes still awe-struck upon the shining stars above that glimmered and almost mocked their temporary happiness.

Taeil hummed before he changed the topic, not wanting to talk about tomorrow because tomorrow is _rather_ an ‘important’ day – the day he gets married. “I like the stars above. I have always loved constellations. They’re all dead though but still very pretty.” The brunette spoke softly as he pointed a finger to the sky and trace an outline of a constellation and silently wondered if the other male would be annoyed at his change of topic. Johnny turned over to look at the brunette, still smiling though unlike the one earlier – it was more empty _yet_ hopeful.

“I would get all the stars in the universe for you if it makes you happy.” Johnny mumbled softly but audible enough for the other male to hear him and turn his attention from the scenery to Johnny instead. The dark-haired male then shifted closer and kissed Taeil. The rest of the night were unspoken words and action in _passionate_ ‘story-telling’ and salty tears.

-

The next day was awkward for both male as they boarded the flight back to Chicago but not awkward enough for the two to not say goodbye when they touchdown the airport. Nothing of yesterday’s were mentioned, not even the fact that their feelings were rather mutual and yesterday had more meaning than any other days they had spent together. Johnny smiled, thanking the brunette again, this time with a clearer reason of letting him see the world even for the short time (but Taeil missed the last sentence of Johnny saying ‘even my world that is you’ as Taeil’s ‘bodyguard’ came to pick him up.)

The wedding went as planned after they parted for good from the airport. Taeil got married to some girl his parents set him up with albeit a part of him wanting to step up and say he wanted to be with someone he truly likes and Johnny still played the piano in that old, dingy bar; the same piece of Chopin’s Nocturne Op.9 No.2, this time with a meaning as Taeil had told him that it was his favourite piece of him during the trip. But Johnny does not played it often – not anymore. He only plays it for when he missed Taeil Moon a lot; especially on nights when the stars are shining brightly outside and on rare occasions when he sees his favourite Moon.

Perhaps Johnny could only play the song and think of this as his little fairy tale that he could only dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was so bad ;;;;;; but hey comments are much appreciated and follow me on @JOHNIL_TWT to talk more and cry more about johnil??? ((it's lapslock l then caps L BTW))


End file.
